


Classic Keith

by LesbianLametron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, First Meetings, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, mentions of shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLametron/pseuds/LesbianLametron
Summary: Now that they're finally in College Lance's primary focus is having a true New Years Eve experience. One he's convinced that Keith should experience too, much to Keith's dismay. Lance has plans to set Keith up with their classmate Hunk, but there might be one little problem standing in their way. Keith is awful at staying up late and has not once made it to celebrate at midnight. That, and the fact that he's horrible at picking up on flirting.





	Classic Keith

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Heith Secret Santa 2018 for @1space-problems on tumblr. I hope you like and I decided to with your college AU request. I also wanted to do something slightly different and do a New Years kiss. I saw this prompt on tumblr about one character having to wake the other at midnight for a NYE kiss. I thought it would be funny and cute to have Keith fall asleep and having Hunk dote on him. So this fic was born.

“I don’t even get the point of New Year Eve parties. Like why can’t I just stay home and watch the ball drop on TV or something?” Keith grumbled at Lance’s side as they walked to the only frat house that hadn’t been completely abandoned for the holidays. 

“Do college kids really need an excuse to throw a party with alcohol? I’m not letting you spend another night by yourself.” Lance looked pointedly at his friend before continuing, “also we both know you never make it to midnight when we stay home. Remember last year when we watched a movie at Shiro’s house and you fell asleep at eleven?” 

So, Keith was a bit notorious for never being able to make to midnight. Why did that give everyone grounds to mock him for eternity? As Lance claimed, most of the good parties didn’t even really get “lit” until after eleven. Keith specifically put air quotes on the stupid slang words Lance always used. It was partially to mock him, but mostly to try and ruin the novelty of the slang. Keith just didn’t operate at the those hours. He liked go on runs as the sun rose before it got too hot or campus got too crowded with other people. His idea of a good night was going to bed around ten-thirty and he was never one for wild parties or drinking anyway. Why did people want to lower their inhibitions and get “shit-faced” just to feel like shit the next day? 

Lance noticed the slight pout on Keith’s lips as he ignored the taunt. “Come on man, we’re finally in college. You should have a real NYE experience.” 

“I don’t know why this is so important to you.” 

“I don’t know Keith, maybe because I’m your friend.” He deadpanned, rolling his eyes at Keith. Sometimes the dude just didn’t get it. Lance was convinced that Keith needed to have normal college experience and would drag him everywhere he went. Keith would claim that he would come just so Lance would stop bugging him about it.

“No. That can’t be it.” Keith smirked and matched Lance’s sarcastic monotone. 

“Okay...how about the fact that a certain someone from your calc 2 class is in Shiro’s frat so he’ll be there?” 

Lance leaned toward him with an obvious grin and suggestive raising of his eyebrows. Keith understood that his friend was trying to bait him into something but he didn’t understand. There were so many people in that calculus class and it was in a huge lecture hall. Nearly everyone going into some math or science field was required to take that class. Lance made that face every time he flirted some random person, but Keith didn’t get why he’d be making that face now. 

“Who are you talking about?” 

“You’re kidding right?” Lance laughed at little in disbelief, but Keith’s face hadn’t changed, he still looked as confused as ever. “How? How do you not know? I thought I was obvious. He literally talked about this NYE party at their frat and looked right at you when he invited us. Hunk clearly wanted you to come. I mean I thought I was obvious, but fuck, dude. You’ve got to be messing with me.” 

“Wait Hunk  _ likes  _ me?” 

“What?” Lance shook his head and threw his hands up and surrender. “I give up. You’re hopeless. I need a drink.” 

“What? I really thought we were going this party so you could try and kiss Shiro at midnight. Which I don’t get either. Why does everyone make a big deal about kissing someone at midnight?” 

“This is why you’re single.”

“Maybe it’s by choice.” 

“Or maybe you just suck at picking up on flirting.” 

“I don’t care if people flirt with me.” Keith scoffed as they walked into the party. Just as he suspected, Lance glued himself to Shiro’s side the moment they saw each other. Typical. He could hang out with them, but he didn’t want to watch Lance flirt with him all night.  _ Great. Now I’m here alone where I don’t know anybody.  _

“Hi Keith, I’m glad you could make it. Can I get you something to drink?” 

Keith turned around to find Hunk standing behind him with a smile on his face. He noticed the pledge pin on his sweater and was a bit surprised. Hunk didn’t seem like the type to be in a fraternity. Not that Keith knew him well or really at all, but he seemed too...kind? Maybe? Maybe that was stereotypical to judge all frat boys as kind of douche-y. “Oh, I don’t really drink...I don’t even know why I’m even here. I don’t do parties.” 

“Before college, I didn’t really either.”

Hunk’s smile was so warm and inviting that Keith didn’t want to tear himself away. He felt slightly less awkward with Hunk here, even though everything Lance had said on their way here was swimming around his head. Now he was paranoid. Was Lance being serious about Hunk’s feelings or was he just messing with him? It wouldn’t be odd for them to play pranks like that, but now Keith was getting too wrapped up in trying to analyze Hunk’s body language and nonverbal cues. Either way, Lance still got under his skin as usual. He needed to find more friends. 

“I’m glad you decided to show up anyway, even if this isn’t your thing.” 

“Well that makes one of us.” Keith hadn’t meant it to sound harsh or mean, he just didn’t really know how to respond to that. 

Lucky for him, Hunk wasn’t one to give up easily nor was he satisfied with someone being at a party and not having fun. “Maybe you’d want to dance?” 

Keith’s eyes followed Hunk’s line of sight to mass of bodies writhing together to the beat of whatever EDM song the DJ was currently playing. He couldn’t even picture himself attempting that and his face must have told Hunk everything. 

Hunk let out little chuckle, “Not your thing either, huh?” 

“Absolutely not.” They clearly didn’t have anything in common so Keith was all but ready to blow Hunk off and just walk away, but he couldn’t. Hunk actually seemed sweet and was trying to help Keith fit in. Which was more than he could say for Lance, who was now sitting on a couch next to Shiro with a red solo cup in his hand. Maybe Keith should just suck it up and blend in. He was at a party, wasn’t he supposed to get trashed? 

“If you weren’t into parties why did you join a frat house, anyway?” Keith decided he should at least try and supplement some of the conversation himself. Also he just wanted to understand. What was the point of being in a fraternity if not for the parties. 

“It is a lot about the parties, but I also joined for the community. I wanted somewhere to fit in with people I could hopefully call brothers one day. I don’t mind parties, they give me something to do on the weekends and I get to meet all sorts of new people.” Hunk’s eyes drifted toward the kitchen, that currently being used as an in house bar, and his eyes lit up a little. “Also I can live in a house with a real kitchen. It’s hard trying to cook and bake in dorm kitchen. The ovens are awful and making me look bad.” 

Keith found himself smiling as Hunk talked. He’d grown up as an only child so he kind of got the appeal of joining for the community. Then again, he’d probably go crazy living in a house with so many other people. Never had he been one for sharing rooms with others. Lance only made the cut because they had grown up together. 

“You joined for the kitchen?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and adding a touch of teasing to his tone. 

Hunk smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, “No. Not necessarily, but it is a perk. Once I actually move in and clean it up that is. It doesn’t seem like any of the guys really cook things that don’t require a microwave.” 

“The horror.” 

“Right.” He laughed at Keith’s monotone sarcasm. Keith might not have related to the true horror of cooking solely by microwave, but he was at least trying to understand. “Lance told me you had a dry sense of humor. I like it.” 

_“I_ ** _like_** _it” There it was again. The word like. What does that mean? You like my humor. No, that could just be a standard compliment._ “Yeah.” 

“Some of the guys are watching a movie downstairs if that would be better.” Hunk suggested, trying to fill the conversation. Keith also still hadn’t moved from the corner of the room. He could tell that Keith was still pretty uncomfortable. 

“That would probably be more of my scene.” Keith admitted and followed Hunk down to the basement. He was immediately relieved that the pounding music was now muffled. A movie he could deal with, there wasn’t pressure to make small talk or to decipher nonverbals like they were computer code. Both equally as alien to him.

Hunk led him over to a couple empty seats on the couch and was about to sit down with him when the basement door opened. “Hunk! Your big brother is looking for you!” 

He flashed Keith an apologetic smile, “My fraternity big brother,” he clarified. “Pledge duties await. I have to go, I’ll be back though. I wouldn’t be great host if I abandoned you.” 

Keith nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. He was surprised to find that he actually was sad to see Hunk go. Hopefully he would keep that promise.

* * *

 

Before Hunk had even realized the countdown had started. Keith had finally come out to one of his frat’s party and he’d gotten sidetracked, barely spending time with him. It was hard enough trying to find ways to talk to him in class. He just wasted this opportunity and couples started kissing around him as he dashed down the stairs to try and find Keith. Maybe he could make it up to him. There was a little part of him—okay a large part of him—that hoped maybe he’d kiss Keith at midnight. Finally he’d get to experience the cliche romantic moment.  

Hunk nearly tripped down the stairs in his haste, he didn’t care and regained his balance in a surprisingly graceful way. Or maybe that was just alcohol clouding his brain and boosting his confidence. It probably wasn’t that graceful or smooth. To his delight, there was no way Keith could have seen it. 

Yet, to his dismay, Keith hadn’t seen him almost fall on his face because he was sound asleep. Hunk let out a loud sigh and his shoulders fell in disappointment. Keith had been so bored at the party, he literally fell asleep.  _ You really blew it this time.  _ Hunk thought about waking him up and trying to walk him home or finding Lance, but Keith looked so peaceful. He couldn’t bear to wake him. That and Lance had disappeared around some corner with Shiro and Hunk was  _ not  _ going to scar himself trying to interrupt that. 

So, he decided to with plan B. Hunk carefully made his way over Keith and picked him up, trying his best not jostle him too much. In this moment, he was glad to have strong arms, Keith was slender, but was built mostly of muscle. Not as light as Hunk would have expected. The trip up two flights of stars wasn’t the easiest, but he managed. Hunk didn’t have a room at the house, but he knew for sure there was empty one at the end of the hall on the second floor. No one talked about it, but due to some prank gone wrong one of their brothers had been expelled. None of the guys had the heart to fill the room. Hunk might get extra cleaning duties for this, but it was his best option right now. 

Hunk laid Keith down and tucked him into the bed in a way he hoped was comfortable enough. He let out another sigh and leaned over Keith, he closed the space between, pressing a feather-light kiss on Keith’s forehead. It wasn’t the New Years kiss he hoped for, but it was better than nothing. 

“He fell asleep. I knew it!” 

The sudden sound of Lance’s voice in the quiet room had startled Hunk and caused him to jump. His friend had just caught him tucking Keith into bed, complete with a kiss on the head. Not the most embarrassing thing, but still not exactly ideal.

"Sorry I scared you, but I saw you carrying him up here." 

“I thought this would be easiest This way you wouldn’t have to drag him home.” 

“Right. I’m sure that’s all.” Lance aimed a knowing smirk Hunk’s way. He’d seen the crush before Hunk had realized it himself. It was mostly because it happened to often. Lance was the one who put himself out there, yet Keith got most of the attention. “Was it before or after midnight?” 

“I think it was before. I left him downstairs watching a movie and I came to find him asleep just after the countdown.” 

Lance crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway chuckling to himself. “Classic Keith.” He noticed Hunk’s disappointment and cut his laughter short. “Sorry, man, but Keith sucks at staying up late.” 

“I got that. I wish I got to spend more time with him tonight. I got so wrapped up in party.” 

“A tip for you,” Lance walked over to Hunk and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “be direct. Keith sucks at flirting and is even worse picking up on flirts, but he’s not completely hopeless. He’s just a disaster gay.” 

“Lance, your voice is so loud…” Keith mumbled from the bed, rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t in his own bed and he looked between the two, a light dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?” 

Lance grinned suggestively and Keith and winked at Hunk before turning to leave. “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

“What happened?!” Keith demanded, confused by sleepiness clouding his brain and cognition. 

“Nothing. Lance is just being weird about it. I thought you’d be more comfortable here. That and, I probably just saved your face from some inappropriate drawings.” 

“Still, I shouldn’t be taking your bed. Sorry, I troubled you.” Keith was about to get up and leave, but Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“No worries, It’s a spare room and maybe you could make it up to me.” 

Keith tilted his head in thought, trying to figure out what he could do. Hunk could almost see the wheels turning in Keith’s head as he tried to decode what that had meant. 

_ Right. Be straightforward.  _ “I meant that maybe we could dinner sometime.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that could help. It’d be my treat.” 

“You got that I intended it as a date, right?” 

The light blush had suddenly taken over Keith’s entire face as the realization dawned in his eyes. He was so glad that it was dark in the room so his face was at least somewhat concealed. Keith probably wouldn’t have been able to handle Hunk being able to read his exact expressions right now. So Lance really was being serious earlier. People didn’t ask him out often, or maybe they did and he was completely blind to it. Either way, he didn’t quite know what to do. He wasn’t quite opposed to the idea, but he hadn’t really thought things through that far either. A refusal was ready on the tip of his tongue, yet it didn’t pass his lips. Hunk was sweet and he did want to get to know him better. 

“I do now...I should go.” Keith got up and quickly gathered his things. He was suddenly very aware that he was staying in house full of random guys and had just gotten asked out by the cutest of them all. The only urge driving his mind right now was the one to be alone to process everything. 

“Okay. Will you be able to make it home?” Hunk didn’t want him to leave, but understood that Keith was basically screaming for space right now. 

“Yeah, I’m tired, not drunk. My dorm is close. Thanks for everything.” 

“So I’ll you Friday then?” Hunk called after walking Keith to the front door. 

Keith froze and turned around. Hunk didn’t have to see his face to know there was some sort of confused expression painted on it. “Why? Calc 2 is a Tuesday/Thursday class.” 

Hunk covered his mouth with his hand in attempt to stifle his laughter. Keith was truly too cute when he was confused. Lance knew his best friend well, Keith was a disaster at picking up on flirting. It might make things harder, but Hunk also was weak for Keith’s adorable naivety. “For our date.” 

“Oh. Right. Okay. See you Friday.” 

“Meet me here at 7!” Hunk shouted and Keith raised a hand to show he heard, but now seemed to be refusing to look at him.  _ I think I broke him. So cute.  _ Maybe the night didn’t go as planned and maybe cliches put too much stress on that perfect New Years Eve kiss. Nothing could probably live up to what society and movies always taught them, but Hunk found he didn’t care. This was better, this was real. Just next time, he’d make sure Keith didn’t fall asleep on him. 


End file.
